Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a data storage device, and more particularly, to a data storage device for sequentially performing hardware filtering and software filtering, a system including the same, and a method of operating the data storage device.
In data server systems including a normal server and a database, a massive amount of data (herein below referred to as “big data”) is stored in a relational database or a NoSQL database. Data that is desired is extracted from among the big data stored in the relational database or the NoSQL database using a structured query language (SQL) or a unique query language.
The big data is transmitted from the database to a main memory of a server, and a processor of the server extracts the desired data from among the big data stored in the main memory. However, since only part of the big data stored in the main memory of the server is extracted by the processor of the server, extraction of the desired data using the processor of the server is not efficient in terms of data traffic. Moreover, since the big data is transmitted from the database to the server, the data traffic between the server and the database is not decreased.